From My Point Of View
by Maddi-wan
Summary: What was Obi Wan thinking as he watched his brother turn to the dark side. A summary of the events in RotS through Obi Wan’s eyes. This OneShot story was mostly inspired be the song ‘How to save a life’ by The Fray.


Authors Note: This One-Shot story was mostly inspired be the song 'How to save a life' by The Fray.

Outline: What was Obi Wan thinking as he watched his brother turn to the dark side. A summary of the events in RotS through Obi Wan's eyes.

Disclaimer: I don't Own any of the Star Wars characters or of the song how to save a life from The Fray.

Written by: Maddi B

_Step one, you say we need to talk.  
He walks, you say sit down it's just a talk.  
_

I knew there was a distance in my friend when the council refused him the title that we both think he deserves. He was outraged, and then the man that he usually keeps under wraps came out. He was able to regain control of himself, until we left the council chambers. And it was then that I despised the council and all it's members for not only putting Anakin in that terrible position, but me also. I announced his mission, to report the Chancellors dealings to the council, and as expected he was outraged.

"Why wasn't I given this mission in session," he demanded.

"This mission is not to be on the records," I replied, thoroughly sorry for the position he had just been placed in.

_Some sort of window to your right.  
As he goes left and you stay right._

I tried to explain to him that things were out of place but then he put it into a prospective that I couldn't argue with.

"You are asking me to do something against the Jedi Code, against the republic, against a mentor and a friend that's what out of place here. Why are you asking this of me?"

I couldn't say anything but, "The council is asking you."

_Let him know that you know best  
Cuz after all, you do know best._

Anakin had grudgingly accepted his mission when I left with Masters Yoda and Windu. Master Windu expressed his distrust of Anakin and I defended him. I said, "He won't let me down, he never has." How wrong I was.

A few days later he came back with information from the Chancellor, the location of General Grievous. It was fantastic information, but then he dropped the thermodetonator.

"The Chancellor requests that, that I lead the campaign."

Master Windu took no time to chop that suggestion down. Then for the second time that month, I despised the situation I was put in, they suggested that I go. Anakin looked shattered.

_Try to slip past his defence  
Without granting innocence  
Lay down a list of what is wrong  
The things you've told him all along.  
And pray to God he hears you.  
_

I agreed to the mission and was scheduled to leave as soon as possible. Anakin accompanied me to the landing pad.

"I've disappointed you Master," he said abruptly. "I haven't been very appreciative of your training. I have been arrogant, and I apologise. I have just been so frustrated with the council."

Well that was the Anakin knew, completely honest. It was good to see the man that I have grown to love as a brother again. I told him how proud of him I was and that he only had to be patient, because it was inevitable that he would be promoted to Master soon.

I turned to leave when Anakin called out the last words he said to me as the good man he always was, "Obi Wan, may the force be with you."

"Goodbye old friend, may the force be with you." I called back to him.

_As he goes left and you stay right.  
Between the lines of fear and blame  
And you begin to wonder why you came._

I succeeded in eliminating General Grievous and was on my way up to the upper levels when my clones turned on me. I was blown off of the face of the cliff and fell hundreds of metres to the water, I swam to the side and was able to escape in a unused starfighter.

I hoped that mine was the only case, that this wasn't happening to all Jedi, to Anakin, but my fears were confirmed by a message from Senator Bail Organa. I arrived on the his ship to find that the only survivor, found was Master Yoda. Bail Organa informed us of the siege of the temple, I assumed that Anakin had died fighting with all of the others.

"There is a message recalling all Jedi to the temple, it says that the war is over," declared Senator Organa gravely.

We discussed our next coarse of action and decided that the message had to be changed as soon as possible. Senator Organa pledged his support and offered us transport to Coruscant, where he would be attending a gathering of the Senate.

When we arrived at the temple, we were confronted by the clone troopers keeping guard. A battle erupted, we were forced to kill them all. I hate killing, I just can't get over the fact that somebody another being had cared about was just ripped from them, but there was no choice, we were trying to save good people from walking into a horrible trap. I was shocked at the scene inside of the temple. No mercy had been shown, not even for younglings.

"Not killed by clones this padawan, by a Lightsabre," pointed out Master Yoda.

I was shocked, the only thing I could get out was, "Who could of done this?"

I had just changed the code to warn all Jedi to keep clear of the temple and go into hiding and began to walk out of the Temple when I saw the security-hologram. I walked over to it and began to tap in.

"If into the security recordings you go, only pain will you find," Master Yoda warned me.

I should of listened to him, I know that now, but at the time my reply was, "I must know the truth, Master." I pressed play and watched in disbelief as Anakin, my best friend and brother, struck down his fellow Jedi. Showing no mercy, he even seemed to be enjoying it as he slaughtered the younglings.

I just kept repeating "It can't be."

And then all hope of it being some terrible mistake, a 'It's not what it looks like' situation, were blasted into oblivion. The security recording skipped to the image of Anakin kneeling in front of the Sith lord, declaring that all the traitors of the republic had been 'taken care of'. Then the Sith, Darth Sidious as Anakin had referred to him, praised Anakin and referred to him as his apprentice.

I couldn't watch anymore, I shut off the hologram and stood in shock, going over in my head what I had just seen. Yoda just announced what needed to be said, "Destroy the Sith we must.

"Send me to kill Sidious," I almost begged him. But Yoda wouldn't have it, he said that I would never be strong enough to take on Sidious, I must go after Anaki- Lord Vader.

But I responded "I can't kill Anakin, his like my brother."

"Twisted by the Dark Side, young Skywalker has become. The boy you trained, gone he is... Consumed by Darth Vader," Master Yoda tried to explain.

As a last attempt to change his mind I blurted out, "I don't know where to look."

He wouldn't have it. He told me that I know where to go to find answers, and before I could argue he walked out of the door.

He was right, I knew where to look for answers. I arrived at Padme's apartment and tried to explain the situation to her. She, like me, didn't believe it.

"How can you say such things?" she asked, in such an accusing voice, that I had to remind myself that I saw the visual evidence. I tried to explain to her again, but it didn't work, she wouldn't believe me.

I turned to leave when dawning realisation hit, "Anakin's the father isn't he?" she looked away and all I could say was, "I am so sorry."

Using the same trick I used on Grievous, I sent my speeder away and waited for Padme to do the inevitable, and go after Anakin seeking answers to her questions. Luckily my gamble paid off because within the hour, Padme came running onto the landing pad and, after explaining the issue was a personal matter to Captain Typho, boarded her ship. I was able to sneak into the ship without being detected.

_As he begins to raise his voice,  
You lower yours and grant him one last choice.  
Drive until you lose the road  
Or break with the ones you've followed.  
He will do one of two things.  
He will admit to everything,  
Or he'll say he's just not the same  
And you'll begin to wonder why you came_

When I walked out of the ship, Padme had apparently just figured out the truth, her kind and gentle husband had gone.

"Liar!" he screamed at her, "Your with him! You brought him here to kill me!" and to my horror he grasped her in a force choke.

"Let her go Anakin!" I ordered him, but he didn't listen. I called again, "Let her GO!"

And finally he did, she collapsed to the floor and he paced back and fourth, like a feral animal,

"You turned her against me!" he cried.

"You have done that yourself," I yelled back.

"You will not take her from me!" he screamed.

I felt for a pulse and to my relief found one. I then focused completely on the man who had destroyed everything Anakin stood for.

"You have allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now… until now you have become the one thing you swore to destroy."

"Don't lecture me Obi Wan, I see through the lies of the Jedi, I don't fear the dark side as you do. I have brought peace and Justice to my new empire," he announced in such a logical voice all I could do was stare at him sceptically.

"Your new Empire? Anakin, my allegiance is to the republic, to Democracy!" I yelled at him, trying to make him see reason, but he was too far gone.

"If your not with me, then you're my enemy," he yelled.

He had turned, there was no hope of helping him "Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must," I sighed, igniting my Lightsabre.

He growled back at me, "You will try," before he launched into a somersault over to where I stood.

The fight was on, but there was only one problem, not only had I taught Anakin everything he knows, I taught him everything I know. For every strike either of us dealt the other was able to block it. We fought across the landing pad, he kicked and swung at me and I did the same, everything was blocked or side stepped.

Our fight continued into a control room strewn with bodies. Soon our fight had left the floor and onto the table. Anakin got hold of my throat and tried to turn my own Lightsabre on me, I bent over backwards and almost touched the ground when I kicked him and he flew over head, loosing his grip on my Lightsabre.

I stood back up and tried to strike him while he lay on his back, but through the force, he summoned his fallen Lightsabre to his hand and blocked it. I tried to force push him, but at that exact moment, he had the same idea.

We stood against each other, trying call more of the force than the other, but in the end each of us were thrown to opposite sides of the room. Anakin recovered first, running across the table and leaping an attack at where I had landed. I was just able to roll out of the way in time. The fight continued out side where the lava was erupting.

For a period of time we had to take cover, but then the ramping we stood on gave way. I had to run as high up the incline or be burnt to the crisp, while having Anakin swinging his Lightsabre behind me.

Our ramp fell onto the lava and suddenly our duel, turned into a race to the top. I was higher, but Anakin was at my heels, almost literally. I took the opportunity to escape when a cable came swinging past, Anakin did so on another cable.

Our blades met when our lines crossed. I saw a vehicle, that was hovering over the lava. I let go of the cable as the momentum dropped and, with the help of the force, landed on the convey.

I turned around to see that I had chosen to get off at a good time, the structure we were on was falling off over a cascade, with Anakin on of it. But as soon as that thought hit, he came leaping over to a droid that was hovering over the lava.

He came over to where my transport was and the fight restarted. He slashed and thrust but I was able to block it, and then the fight ceased for a brief minute.

_Where did I go wrong?  
I lost a friend somewhere along in the bitterness.  
And I would have stayed up with you all night  
Had I know how to save a life.  
_

"I have failed you Anakin, I have failed you," I called out to him.

His response was howling, "I should of known the Jedi were plotting to take over."

"Anakin, Chancellor Palpatine is _Evil_!" yelled at him incredulously.

"From my point of view the Jedi are _Evil!_" He shouted back.

This was no longer Anakin Skywalker, this was Darth Vader. Anakin had always, _always_ wanted to help people, no matter what the cost, this Vader was only concerned about himself, a true _Sith._

I shouted at him "Well, then you are LOST!"

He somersaulted and landed on the edge of my transport. The fight had restarted For-The-Last-Time. We swiped and swung at each other but it was no use, I had to focus on a means of escape. And luckily that is just what came. We had arrived at the bank of the lava, and I made my jump when Anakin executed a particularly clumsy slash at my head.

I landed high on the bank and called out to Vader, "It's over Anakin, I have the high ground."

"You underestimate my power!" he roared.

He wouldn't do something that foolish would he? I called out to him apprehensively, "Don't try it."

But he did, He leaped high in the air and attempted to somersault behind me. As he came over top I slashed at him and severed both his legs and arms and he rolled down towards the lava. This is when grief began to set in.

"You were the chosen one. It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them. You were to bring balance to the force, not leave it in darkness," I cried out.

He screamed at me wildly, "I HATE YOU!"

The grief was overwhelming, it was worse than when we set foot in the temple, I called back, "You were my brother Anakin, I loved you." Then the lava made his clothes catch fire, I couldn't stand to watch so I turned around, picked up his Lightsabre and left for the ship.

The Droids had been able to get Padme back into the ship and C3PO had set a coarse for Bail Organa's ship. I walked into see Padme unconscious on a sleep coach. But as soon as I stepped in the room she woke and asked, "Is Anakin alright?"

I couldn't answer in words, but she gathered the response from my silence. I left her to sleep a little while longer and sat in the cockpit with C3PO.

We arrived at Senator Organa's ship a little while after. Padme was still unconscious so I carried her out of the ship where we met Organa.

"Take her to the Medical centre. This way," he said, hurriedly leading the way.

We waited outside for a while until the MedDroid came out to notify us of her condition.

"Medically, she is completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her," it announced solemnly.

"She's dying?" I asked it shocked. I had not expected that.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies."

Senator Organa tilted his had questionably and asked, "_Babies?"_

"She's carrying twins."

Well that was a shock. We waited outside while she was taking birth. But then one of the MedDroids ushered me in when the Babies were born. The nusrsingDroid handed over a baby boy to me and Padme gasped out his name, "Luke."

Then it started all over again, then the Droid handed over a Baby girl.

"Leia."

But then her life energy began to fade, and there was nothing I could do.

Her final words were, "Obi-Wan... there... is good in him. I know there is... Still…" but then all of her life drained away.

We sat in the meeting room, discussing two things. Where to send Padme's body and the children. We had decided to send Padme's body to Naboo, back to her family. So it was just the children.

"Split up they should be," announced Yoda.

Senator Organa and I nodded agreement.

Organa then said, a little nervously, "My wife and I will take the girl, we always wanted to adopt a baby girl," he smiled to himself. Then he looked up and assured us, "She will be loved."

And then there was only the question of young Luke.

"Too Tatoonie, too his family, send him," stated Yoda.

I volunteered to look out for him. And then we all agreed on the decisions made, I went to leave with Senator Organa when Master Yoda called me back and told me how you had found your way into immortality. I guess his tips on how to contact you were helpful.

_I guess so. Oh, and by the way the way, thankyou for not saying it yet._

Saying What?

_I told you so._

I wouldn't do that. Besides the way I see it, Anakin did die, when Darth Vader consumed him. And that is exactly what I am going to tell Luke when he asks.

_Obi Wan, I am very proud of you. But if we have any chance of saving the galaxy from the Sith, I should get started on these lessons of immortality, shouldn't I?_

Yeah, I suppose you should.

The End

_Please review. Anything and Every thing you have to say is Welcome._


End file.
